


come on, pretty baby, take a chance on me

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (you need to squint to see it), Banter, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Pre-Canon, Vaginal Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, tiny bit of romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Саша не хочет ничего менять между ними - ей хорошо и так. Но любопытство толкает её вперёд, попробовать, узнать. Пускай это и будет больно. Это будет потом.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	come on, pretty baby, take a chance on me

В её квартиру они вваливаются, путаясь в ногах и руках: Саша опирается на стену и смеётся, хотя ей и не хватает воздуха, Тим продолжает свою историю, широко взмахивая руками и не обращая внимания на то и дело выплёскивающееся из бутылки пиво:

— ...И потом он возвращается к нам и говорит: «Да, наверное не лучшая была идея», невозмутимо стирает с лица остатки вина и просто садится на своё место!

Саша с секунду представляет себе эту сцену в голове, а потом смеётся снова, цепляется за Тима, чтобы не упасть. Они засиделись в баре — не то праздновали непонятно что, не то просто отдыхали после тяжёлой недели. Настоял на этом Тим: он ворвался в Архивы после обеда, брызгая во все стороны энтузиазмом и даже почти уговорил Джона присоединиться к ним, но не успел. Тот успел отговориться очередным важным заданием от Элайаса и остался в своём кабинете, сгорбившись над клавиатурой. Саша всё ещё надеется, что Джон хотя бы ушёл домой в приличный час, а не как обычно; там же, на фоне, брезжит слабая надежда, что удобный случай наконец заставит Мартина взять ситуацию в свои руки. В последнее время его долгие, наполненные тоской вздохи терпеть стало сложнее обычного. 

Саша выныривает из своих мыслей ровно тогда, когда Тим легко прикасается к её плечу. Саша отмахивается от него со смешком:

— Задумалась, — и стягивает с плеч пальто, которое вешает на вешалку. Она стягивает свои кеды даже не наклоняясь, чтобы развязать шнурки, просто наступает носком на пятку. Для обуви такое обращение не закончится ничем хорошим, но Сашу это волнует мало, особенно сейчас. Больше всего она хочет сесть на относительно устойчивую поверхность, потому что пол внезапно приобретает совершенно другой угол. Саша думает, что определённо зря столько выпила.

Тим же, наоборот, долго путается в узлах шнурков, ругаясь под нос, но ботинки снимает аккуратно и уверенно, словно и не пил вовсе. Он скидывает куртку, привычно вешает её на свободный крючок и на ходу подхватывает поставленную на пол бутылку. 

В полумраке её гостиной он прекрасен; он прекрасен и при дневном свете тоже, думает Саша, но сейчас, в тёплом, рассеянном свете Тим кажется греческим богом. Саша фыркает себе под нос, когда понимает неуместный пафос; желание поцеловать его — и пусть будет, что будет — никуда не уходит. 

Саша решает, что лучше момента не придумать, что в другой раз она струсит и так и будет в ночной тишине своей спальни представлять, как это — целовать Тима. Она встаёт на цыпочки и тянется к его губам, когда Тим сильно, но не больно сжимает её плечи. Саша открывает непонятно когда успевшие закрыться глаза и останавливается. 

Тим улыбается ей — не открытой, ослепляющей улыбкой, как со всеми остальными; эта улыбка слегка кривоватая, бьющаяся по краям. Саша сжимает его лицо в ладонях и прижимается лбом к его лбу. Если сегодня закончится так, как она хочет, то это вряд ли станет последним разом, знает Саша. Проблема лишь в том, что Тим хочет того, что Саша не может и не хочет ему дать. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы это был всего лишь секс по пьяни, — говорит он словно в ответ на её мысли, и от горьковатой нежности в его голосе у Саши перехватывает дыхание. Она кивает неловко и заторможенно, опускается на всю ступню и утыкается лицом в его плечо. 

Она хотела бы, наверное, стать его... кем-то. «Девушкой» звучит слишком ребячески, «партнёром» — слишком официально, и Саша останавливается на нейтральном «кем-то». Но она уже успела убедить себя, что Тим просто хочет того, что не падает само в руки; что Тим просто настолько привык к восхищению и любви, что хочет того же от Саши. Она убедила себя в этом так прочно, что не хочет ничего менять; она просто хочет поцеловать его здесь и сейчас.

— Не будет, — бубнит Саша в ткань его рубашки и повторяет громче, когда Тим издаёт вопросительный звук, — Это не будет сексом по пьяни.

Она поднимает голову и смотрит ему в глаза без вызова, просто упрямо — и продолжает, не давая вставить ему ни слова:

— Я достаточно соображаю, чтобы принимать такие решения, Тим. Если ты хочешь удостоверится — можем подождать, пока мы оба протрезвеем окончательно. 

Он молчит недолго — пальцы путаются в волосах Саши, нижняя губа зажата между зубами — и выдыхает. Саша знает, что она выиграла, и ей не нужны его слова, чтобы это знать. 

— Лучше подождём, — говорит он и добавляет на выдохе, больше для себя; Саша уверена, что не должна была этого слышать, но слышит всё равно, — Даже если ты потом передумаешь. 

— Настоящий джентльмен, — осторожно поддразнивает его Саша, толком не зная, что сейчас. И будет ли у них потом, останется ли между ними что-то вовсе; она тянет Тима за руку и почти силой усаживает на диван, зная, что сам он так и остался бы стоять.

— Тимоти Лимоти Стокер, к вашим услугам, — кланяется Тим шутливо и улыбается как, раньше — широко и открыто, и Саша выдыхает, несильно пихает его в плечо и устраивается рядом, поджимая под себя ноги. 

— Ужасно, — говорит она и смеётся всё равно, — Это даже не похоже на твоё среднее имя! 

— Если Мартину позволено называть себя «Мартин Картин Блэквуд», то я однозначно буду Тимоти Лимоти!

На его щеках ямочки от широкой улыбки, нос смешно сморщен, и Саша тянется к нему всем телом, взъерошивает волосы на макушке, коротко чмокает в нос и устраивается на его коленях. Она вздыхает, когда Тим обнимает её двумя руками, бережно, словно хрупкую вазу, и спрашивает:

— А что насчёт меня?

Тим не думает ни секунды:

— Саша Даша Джеймс, хакер и леди зануда номер два, — он успевает пригнуться прежде, чем Саша дотягивается до его щёки, пылая намерением ущипнуть. Он пытается увернуться и наклоняется влево, так сильно, что из бутылки проливается несколько капель.

— Только не на подушки! — вскрикивает Саша и тянется к нему, пытаясь выдернуть бутылку из его пальцев. Тим специально поднимает руки выше и в ответ на её гневный взгляд только улыбается — почти голливудской улыбкой, если не считать несколько налезающих друг на друга нижних зубов. Саша никогда не могла устоять против этой улыбки — не может и сейчас. Она только тянется снова и на этот раз вытаскивает бутылку из его пальцев.

— Мы вроде как трезвеем, — говорит она в ответ на вопросительный взгляд и отставляет бутылку на столик. Тим покаянно вздыхает и поднимает пустые ладони в шутливой капитуляции.

— Раз ты так быстр с прозвищами, то вот тебе настоящий вызов, — Саша прищуривается и говорит с насмешкой, — Что насчёт Джона?

Тим думает полных три минуты: прикрывает глаза, то и дело бормочет себе под нос, даже запускает руку в волосы и несильно тянет за них, стимулируя мыслительный процесс. Саша могла бы поцеловать его прямо здесь и сейчас — но ей интересно. Поэтому она нетвёрдо встаёт с его коленей, доходит до кухни, то и дело опираясь на стену, и наливает им обоим по стакану воды — что-то, за что они оба будут благодарны утром. 

Она смотрит из дверного проёма, как Тим меняет позу, закусывает костяшку указательного пальца — он не замечает её взгляда или предпочитает не замечать. Саша не знает. 

Потом он сдаётся и откидывается на спинку дивана, раскидывает руки в стороны и смотрит на неё снизу вверх:

— Босс слишком скучен для этого. Не могу придумать ничего, кроме Джонатана Шмонатана, а это не мой стиль.

Саша закатывает глаза и протягивает ему воду:

— Никогда не думала, что плохие каламбуры и неуместные шутки называются «стилем».

— Тебе не понять, мисс зануда, — отвечает ей Тим, садясь ровно и принимая стакан из рук. Саша преувеличенно вздыхает. Тим в ответ показывает ей язык.

Свою воду он выпивает наполовину одним глотком и заглядывает внутрь стакана так, словно ищет ответы на очень важные вопросы — и словно нет другого места, где они могли бы быть. Саше кажется, что она знает, о чём его мысли — и сама начинает сомневаться в собственном решении, но потом понимает, что это говорит не она, а ничем неистребимая тревожность. 

Вместо того чтобы продолжать думать про негатив, она цедит воду по глотку и с неожиданным для себя весельем представляет какой завтра с утра будет во рту вкус. Саша не большой фанат алкоголя — но иногда позволяет себе расслабиться, особенно в хорошей компании; компания Тима всегда, по умолчанию, считается хорошей. 

— Нетфликс? — предлагает она и тут же прыскает, когда Тим шевелит бровями с совершенно неприличной ухмылкой.

— Надеюсь, что вторая часть тоже прилагается, — говорит он нарочито низким голосом, добавляя хрипотцы, и Саша хохочет в голос, проливает на себя воду и не обращает на это никакого внимания. 

— Только если ты будешь себя хорошо вести, — отвечает она, когда успокаивается, и намеренно оставляет место для очередной двусмысленности. Тим предлагает ей их привычный, чересчур театральный стиль общения со взаимными подколками, с шутливыми, преувеличенными обидами. И Саша благодарна; она приваливается к его боку, подлезает под руку, всё ещё вытянутую вдоль спинки дивана и дотягивается до пульта на столике. 

Фильмы, не сговариваясь, они отметают разом: всё равно не успеют посмотреть целиком. Саша настаивает на документалках, Тим — на мультсериалах, они выбрасывают руки одновременно, и Саша победно накрывает бумагой камень Тима. 

Она не думая мотает, пока не натыкается на один из многих фильмов про насекомых, устраивается поудобнее, обнимая свои колени, и только после этого понимает, что даже не спросила Тима. Он не возражает, только спрашивает:

— Почему именно насекомые?

— Энтомология была одним из моих увлечений в детстве, — говорит Саша и подсознательно ждёт насмешек: что она и сейчас осталась нёрдом и занудой, что её странные увлечения и интересы никогда не будут никому интересны. Но Тим только кивает понимающе, приваливается к ней плечом и говорит с теплотой в голосе:

— Я в детстве перечитал всё, что мог про Египет. Даже мечтал посмотреть на пирамиды вживую, когда вырасту.

— Обязательная программа для каждого не-гетеро ребёнка? — шутит Саша и вскрикивает, когда Тим легко тыкает её пальцами в рёбра.

— Кому бы говорить, мисс Джеймс! — возмущается он и поправляет на носу воображаемые очки, — «Я так люблю насекомых, но все считают меня из-за этого странной!»

— Тим, — говорит Саша, и её тон не имеет ничего общего общего с прежней весёлостью. Есть темы, которые они не затрагивают: Саша никогда не спрашивает о семье, ни Тима, ни Мартина; Мартин никогда не пытается узнать больше, чем ему рассказывают самостоятельно и любую помощь предлагает с сотней извинений; Тим же...

Она знает, что он старается, но порой Тим явно перегибает палку. Она знает, что это всё последствия травмы, что некоторые вещи он не способен вовремя пресекать. Вот только иногда Тим шутит — и его шутки больше похожи на тонкие издёвки, ранящие гораздо больнее, чем любые оскорбления. Потому что это Тим, которому она без сомнения подставит спину — но не доверит всю себя без остатка, как ожидается иногда в отношениях.

— Прости, Саш, — он утыкается её в шею, жарко и щекотно вздыхает, — Как ты меня терпишь?

— С трудом, — отвечает она со следами прежнего веселья, — но всё же терплю.

Дальше они смотрят молча: Саша внимательно, порой останавливая фильм, чтобы вставить пару фактов из тех, что хранит её память, Тим — вполглаза, неразборчиво угукая в ответ на её тирады, и Саша знает, что он уже дремлет, то и дело вскидываясь, чтобы не выглядеть совсем невнимательным. 

Саша не собирается его будить — она ожидала чего-то такого. Но когда диктор с экрана говорит полнейшую чушь, и она вскакивает с дивана в возмущении, подогретом не до конца выветрившимся алкоголем, Тим вздрагивает и открывает на неё совсем не сонные, внимательные глаза:

— Саша? Что случилось?

Она оборачивается на голос и улыбается ему виновато:

— Ничего особенного. Спи дальше.

— Уже проснулся, — отмахивается он и трёт глаза пальцами, — Дай угадаю, в «интернете» кто-то неправ?

Саша смущённо садится обратно и кивает.

— Стрекоз на самом деле больше шести тысяч видов, а не всего лишь четыре с половиной тысячи. И они встречаются везде, кроме Антарктиды, что уже впечатляющие достижение! Стрекозы одни из немногих хищников, которые не ограничены несколькими видами в качестве пищи и могут охотиться абсолютно на любых насекомых!

Она наполовину ждёт, что Тим сделает то же лицо, что появляется у него, когда Джон в очередной раз увлекается темой и примерно так же, как она, сыплет фактами. Но вместо этого он только тянет мечтательно, смотря ей в глаза:

— Умные женщины это так сексуально. Может быть, я могу записаться на приватный курс обучения?

Саша выдыхает сквозь зубы: возбуждение плещется в ней, разгорается в животе, требуя каких-то действий, но она не может. Потому что несмотря на всё сказанное, Тим так не разу и не сказал чётко и определенно, что он потом не будет страдать, что он хочет этого так же сильно.

Он, должно быть, читает что-то по её движениям, по её лицу, потому что замирает на секунду, неуверенный в том, что делать дальше. Саша легко прикасается к его щеке, кончиками пальцев ощущая начинающую пробиваться щетину. Она говорит:

— Мы можем просто посмотреть Нетфликс. Ты ляжешь на диване, утром мы вместе выпьем ибупрофен и будем жаловаться на головную боль.

Саша говорит твёрдо и уверенно, не давая себе времени передумать:

— Я не хочу ранить тебя, Тим. 

— Знаю, — просто отвечает он и прикасается губами к кончикам её пальцев, — Но я знаю и то, что буду жалеть всю жизнь после, если ничего не случится. Так я хотя бы попробовал.

Саша понимает. 

— Тем более, что мы трезвеем, — говорит она легко и просто, — Пока что твоя честь в безопасности. 

Тим хмыкает и хлопает по карманам на штанах, заглядывает за ворот своей рубашки и тут же разводит руками.

— Никак не могу её найти, может, ты подскажешь, где я оставил свою честь?

Саша делает вид, что задумалась, хмурится напоказ, переворачивает подушки, словно что-то ищет под ним. Тим едва сдерживает смех, пока она заканчивает свою пантомиму тем, что снова усаживается рядом, перекидывая ноги через его колени.

— Что-то никак не могу найти, — говорит она невинным тоном и добавляет, — Вполне возможно, что её прикарманил кто-то из впечатлённых твоими постельными подвигами. 

Это даже не намёк, и Тим понимает тоже. Забытая документалка продолжает крутиться на фоне, когда он тянется к ней и кладёт руки на бёдра. Тим останавливается на секунду, дожидаясь её реакции — и Саша сама седлает его и впивается в его губы. Он отвечает ей после короткого промедления, успокаивает её, задаёт неспешный, почти мучительный ритм. Тим скользит своими губами по её, едва проходится кончиком языка по тонкой коже, и Саша ёрзает на его коленях, почти готовая перехватить инициативу. Но он отстраняется вовсе — и лукавая, кривоватая ухмылка не может обещать ничего, кроме неприятностей.

— Ты что-то начала говорить про хищников? — говорит он, поднимая брови в притворном интересе. Саша выдыхает сквозь зубы.

— Нечестно, мистер Стокер, дразнить даму ожиданием.

— Даму? Не знаю таких, это раз. Второе — кто сказал, что я буду тебя дразнить?

Тим улыбается совсем по-другому — медленно и тягуче, прижимает Сашу к себе и прикасается губами к коже под челюстью. Больше обещанием, чем реальным ощущением, и Саша понимает его без слов, как и всегда. 

— Стрекозы, — выдыхает она и вцепляется в плечи Тима крепче, откидывая голову назад, — это идеальные хищники среди насекомых.

Первое первое прикосновение зубов — пока лёгкое, не причиняющее боли — кажется обжигающим, и Саша захлёбывается словами, подаётся вперёд, чтобы усилить контакт.

— И почему же они такие замечательные хищники? — выдыхает Тим в её кожу, даже не пытаясь продолжать.

— Если ты думаешь, что вести лекцию — это то, чего мне сейчас хочется, Стокер, то жестоко ошибаешься!

Саша почти готова оттолкнуть его, когда Тим строит обиженное лицо и говорит:

— Никто не хочет просветить меня, безграмотного, на предмет стрекоз.

— Может быть, в другой раз? Ситуация сейчас, — Саша намеренно ёрзает на эрекции, которую чувствует под собой, — несколько не располагает.

Самоконтроль Тима даёт трещину в первый раз: он прикрывает глаза, пальцы на бёдрах сжимаются крепче, и Саша повторяет своё движение, на этот раз — медленнее, с большим нажимом. 

Словно в отместку, Тим приникает к шее, целует горло, цепляет губами мочку, и тут же спускается ниже. Она чувствует на коже зубы и коротко стонет, когда ощущение крепнет и становится сильнее, и знает, что завтра на этом месте непременно расцветёт тёмная метка, которую тяжело будет спрятать, которая не станет меньше за выходные.

— У меня нет водолазок с таким высоким горлом, — шепчет Саша, и Тим отзывается мгновенно:  
  
— Могу одолжить свои.

Голос в его груди вибрирует особенно низко, когда она прижата так плотно; по рукам разбегаются волны мурашек, между ног медленно собирается влажное тепло. 

— И потом сам же будешь смеяться, что я в них тону? Нет уж, обойдусь как-нибудь сама.

Вопреки словам Саша подставляет ему шею снова, и Тим смеётся ей в кожу, прихватывает губами бьющийся у челюсти пульс. Он оставляет цепочку укусов и засосов на горле, спускается ниже и утыкается лбом в её плечо. Саша понимающе хлопает его плечу и спрашивает:

— Спальня?

— Спальня, — глухо отзывается Тим и начинает подниматься практически сразу, как Саша слезает с его коленей. 

Ей не нужно вести: Тим был у неё достаточно раз, чтобы самому знать, куда идти. Он начинает раздеваться по дороге, выщёлкивает пуговицы одну за одной, на пороге стягивает носки, прыгая на одной ноге. Саша торопливо вытряхивает себя из юбки, через голову сдирает блузу с широким воротом и морщится, когда наэлектризованные волосы встают дыбом. Нижнее бельё улетает на пол — и она с облегчённым вздохом распрямляется, проводит ладонями по неизбежным полосам там, где ткань вдавила кожу.

Саша не особо комплексует по поводу своей внешности: она знает, что у неё привлекательное лицо, шикарные волосы и неплохая фигура. Но рядом с Тимом, который, кажется, весь составлен из плотных, перекатывающихся под кожей мышц, Саша слишком остро ощущает собственное, расслабленное годами за сидячей работой, тело. И она даже пытается закрыться — но ничем неприкрытое восхищение на лице Тима, его руки, не решающиеся коснуться кожи... Саша перестаёт комплексовать быстро. Она прижимается к Тиму грудью, животом, чувствуя упирающийся чуть ниже пупка член, и выдыхает, когда Тим обнимает её.

У него теплые руки, широкие ладони с мозолями у основания пальцев, уверенные пальцы с короткими ногтями, с которых печально опадает тёмный лак; Саша мотает головой и тут жалеет об этом, когда головокружение, вроде бы пропавшее возвращается с новой силой, только непонятно от чего именно — от алкоголя или от его близости. Тим держит её крепко: одна ладонь на пояснице, вторая ерошит короткие волоски на шее, и она знает, что он подхватит её, вздумай Саша упасть. 

Она тянется к его губам, прикасается легко-легко, без прежнего голода. Потому что нет смысла торопиться, если всё, что ей останется после — это только воспоминания. Тим наверняка думает о том же, потому что он гладит её спину, долгими, нежными движениями, не пытаясь спуститься ниже. Саша ценит его внимательность, но это мало подходит под определение прелюдии, поэтому она встаёт на цыпочки и обвивает его шею руками, кусает за нижнюю губу. 

Тим подхватывает её настроение: он целует её глубже, вминает пальцы в полушария ягодиц, и Саша оказывается притиснута к нему так плотно, что чувствует его сердцебиение, частое и сильное. Она не остаётся в долгу и опускает ладони с поясницы ниже, притягивает Тима к себе. Он стонет, коротко и тихо; низ живота пачкают капли смазки, но Саше всё равно. 

В сексе Тим такой же, как в жизни — с виду легкомысленный и не обязательный, но только с виду. Внутри у него страх и нежность, которые порой принимают гротескные, причудливые формы.

Поэтому Саша не удивляется, когда он осторожничает, только слегка проходится по тяжёлым окружностям груди, его пальцы на сосках больше щекочут, чем сжимают; Саша берёт его руки в свои и показывает, как надо, безжалостно сжимает его пальцы в своих, показывает ему, где и как надавить, сжать и выкрутить. Он подхватывает её движения уже увереннее, и Саша цепляется за его шею, потому что колени превращаются в желе, когда Тим облизывает свои пальцы и сжимает соски снова, без следа прежней осторожности, до сладкой боли. 

Саша стонет ему на ухо, уже наполовину готовая на всё, но находит в себе достаточно благоразумия, чтобы отступить на шаг и тут же уточнить:

— Мне стоит найти смазку и презервативы, — говорит она и фыркает себе под нос. Она не помнит остались ли они вообще, а если и остались — не истёк ли срок годности.

— Как жаль, что ни один из нас не подумал заглянуть в аптеку, — бормочет она себе под нос, пока заглядывает под кровать, и Тим за спиной смеётся.

— Словно каждый раз, когда мы оказываемся наедине, ты думаешь о том, как бы меня завалить, — говорит Тим, и Саша оборачивается вовремя, чтобы поймать его довольную ухмылку.

— Наоборот, — отвечает она легкомысленным тоном и кидает на кровать наконец-то выуженный тюбик смазки, — Именно поэтому мы — а именно я — не подумала о том, что стоит запастись необходимым. 

— Это всё потому, что мы очень хорошие друзья, — слегка дразнит её Тим, и Саша в ответ только скептически приподнимает одну бровь. Он продолжает:

— Мы настолько хорошие друзья, что... — он останавливается на секунду — всё прежнее веселье слетает как шелуха, когда он произносит, медленно и недоверчиво. — Мы слишком хорошие друзья, чтобы заниматься сексом.

Саша пытается — она честно старается сохранить хотя бы подобие сдержанности, но, видя лицо Тима перед собой — преданное и несчастное — она не выдерживает. Саша сгибается пополам и смеётся во весь голос, обхватывая руками живот. Ей ответом становится возмущённая тишина — Тим скрещивает руки на груди и хмурится, что было бы уместным, не будь он полностью обнажен. 

— Заметь, не я это сказала! — говорит Саша, стирая с глаз выступившие слёзы, — Но я тебя прощу, так и быть.

— Не представляю, как тебя отблагодарить, — ворчит Тим и легонько щёлкает её по носу, — Может, всё таки перейдём к делу? А то я почти слышу сладкий зов дивана.

— Услышь лучше сладкий зов вот этого, — фальшиво напевает Саша и трясёт перед его носом пачкой презервативов.

Тим качает головой, но меняет их местами, опускается на кровать. Он не торопится ложиться — вместо этого он дотягивается до Саши, привлекает к себе, щекотно целует живот, вжимается лицом в ложбинку груди, пытается дотянутся губами до соска, но Саша толкает его в плечо, опрокидывая его на кровать — и Тим тут же тянет её следом.

Она едва не падает локтём в его живот, но вовремя тормозит себя, упираясь коленями в край матраса. 

— Это было лишним, — говорит она, когда выравнивает равновесие. 

Тим только смеется, и Саша кидает в него помятой пачкой, устраивает на его коленях.

Он раскатывает по члену презерватив и коротко и почти незаметно вздрагивает, когда Саша сверху добавляет ещё смазки. Просто потому, что так латекс будет чувствоваться меньше. Будь она более пьяной, то предложила бы и вовсе обойтись без резинки, но сейчас благодарна Тиму за его осторожность, за то, что он не стал поддаваться её желаниям. 

Саша опускается на него постепенно, упираясь в его грудь руками. Пока это больше про удобство, но никак не про удовольствие; Саша знает, что это ненадолго. Она приподнимается снова, расправляет складку на презервативе, которая неприятно цепляется изнутри, и опускается с коротким выдохом. Тим приподнимает бёдра, и Саша задыхается от нахлынувших ощущений, наклоняется вперёд, прижимает его плечи к кровати.

— Лежи смирно, — говорит она и начинает двигаться сама.

— Есть, — отвечает он с ухмылкой; в полумраке его глаза кажутся чёрными.

Саша медленно раскачивается на нём, привыкая даже не к проникновению — а к длине. Пульсирующая, почти томная боль — недостаточная, чтобы останавливаться совсем, но достаточная, чтобы не торопиться — перекатывается внутри неё с каждым движением, уже вот-вот готовая переплавится в такое же томное, неспешное удовольствие. Она пытается найти удобный упор коленям, впивается пальцами ног в уже смятые простыни и поднимается выше, снова с силой опускаясь обратно. Неспешный ритм, в котором она двигается, не требует особых усилий, руки Тима на её бедрах больше гладят, чем действительно помогают. Саша улыбается ему — коротко, чувствуя постепенно нарастающее, знакомое напряжение в основании позвоночника — когда боль впивается в ногу, и Саша скатывается с Тима на кровать, сворачивается на кровати.

— Судорога, — отмахивается она от его обеспокоенных возгласов и морщится, и вскрикивает снова, когда неудачное движение посылает волны агонии вверх по ноге.

Тим дотягивается до её ступни первым — осторожные пальцы нащупывают закаменевшую мышцу, и Саша всхлипывает, когда Тим принимается разминать сведённый судорогой участок круговыми движениями. Боль постепенно отпускает, и Саша осторожно крутит ногой, шевелит пальцами, убеждаясь, что судорога прошла окончательно. Только после этого Тим открывает рот:

— Сама вселенная... — пафосным тоном начинает он, и Саша перебивает его, пока успевает:

— Стокер, или мы сейчас занимаемся сексом, или ты одеваешься и уходишь! — они оба знают, что Саша не собирается претворять в жизнь угрозу; но Тим всё равно хмурится — шутливо, совсем не так, как если бы он злился по-настоящему — и меняет их местами. Тим с лёгкостью подхватывает её под бёдра и ягодицы, и от этой лёгкости перехватывает дыхание, и Саша нетерпеливо обвивает его ногами, за шею притягивает в новый, голодный поцелуй. Несмотря на все отвлечения, у него всё ещё стоит, влажный и скользкий от смазки презерватив скользит по внутренней стороне бедра, и Тим входит в неё снова, одним долгим движением.

Он двигается с равномерностью хорошо смазанного автомата, легко выдерживая достаточно быстрый ритм, и Саша прикрывает глаза. Она пытается поймать прежнее, пусть слабое, но какое-никакое удовольствие, но чувствует только равномерное скольжение внутри себя.

— Погоди, — она упирается в грудь Тима ладонью, и он послушно останавливается и отстраняется, удерживая себя на руках:

— Что-то не так?

— Мне никак, — признаётся Саша и ожидает какой угодно реакции, но только не того, что Тим выходит из неё полностью. Он садится на пятки и молча, с забавной сосредоточенностью на лице, протягивает к ней руки. 

— Можно?

Саша кивает. 

— Тим, мне уже давно не восемнадцать, — пыхтит она через пару минут, согнутая едва ли не пополам. Её колени плотно прижаты к груди, под поясницей — ладони Тима, и она думает только о том, что на животе наверняка собрались складки. 

— Попробуем так, — пожимает он плечами, — А если будет так же, то всегда можно поменять позу.

Саша сомневается, но доверие должно работать в обе стороны, поэтому она просто протягивает ему навстречу руки, принимает его в себя с коротким выдохом. В таком положении ощущения острее: Саша на пробу сжимает стенки и закусывает губу, когда удовольствие прошивает её, яркое и острое. Тим над ней на секунду сбивается с ритма, но тут же возобновляет резкие, быстрые движения с удвоенной силой.

От его напора Сашу поднимает по кровати — она упирается затылком в спинку кровати, вцепляется пальцами в простыни, но без особого успеха. Останавливаться нет ни сил, ни желания — поэтому она только подхватывает себя под колени, находя опору в согнутой пояснице.

Этот угол хорош — и становится только лучше, когда Саша высвобождает одну ногу и притягивает к себе Тима ещё ближе, упирается пяткой в его поясницу. Звенящее, напряжённое предвкушение собирается в животе, рассыпается по рукам и ногам доо пальцев, вот-вот готовое взорваться, и она зажмуривается, сосредотачиваясь на одном-единственном ощущении, которое становится сильнее с каждым разом, когда Тим входит в неё целиком, снова подкидывая вверх.

Ей не хватает совсем немного, и Саша понукает Тима ещё раз, несильно, но настойчиво. Он опускается на локти — и короткие, мелкие толчки становятся ещё быстрее, раз за разом попадая по горячему сгустку внутри, который вот-вот должен лопнуть. Ещё один удар, и ещё, и ещё... 

Саша взрывается сверхновой и на секунду забывает, как дышать. Тим продолжает двигаться — не так быстро, как до этого, но размашисто и уверенно, не останавливаясь. Его руки по обеим сторонам её головы дрожат, мелкой, усталой дрожью, влажное дыхание оседает на висок и щеку, и Саша тянется наверх, слепо тычется губами в его щёку, дышит в его открытый рот. Она приподнимает бёдра ему навстречу, ловит затухающие волны оргазма, плотно притирается, стараясь продлить ощущение. И тут же больше угадывает, чем понимает, что Тим тоже близко и держится на чистом упрямстве.

Саша смеётся ему в рот, разжимает сведённые в удовольствии колени и шепчет куда-то в щёку:

— Не обязательно строить из себя Супермена. Кончай.

Тим не отвечает, но его лицо расслабляется, внезапно и резко, словно кто-то отпустил туго сжатую пружину. Саша чувствует, как его член вздрагивает внутри — раз, другой, напоследок дразня её отголосками пережитого удовольствия, медленно затухающими внутри. Она не торопит Тима — перебирает волосы на его затылке, без особой системы целует в щёку и губы, прижимает к его бокам всё ещё задранные колени. 

Он вздыхает ей в плечо, упирается лбом и тут же отстраняется, перекатывается на бок. Саша распрямляет согнутые ноги, с неудовольствием морщится от едва заметного жжения между ног — пожалуй, для такой интенсивности смазки было маловато. Рядом возится Тим — снимает и завязывает презерватив, который осторожно пристраивает на несколько смятых салфеток, протягивает коробку Саше. Она вытирается неспешно, осторожно, стараясь не задевать чувствительный сейчас клитор.

Она не успевает сделать ничего, когда Тим соскальзывает вниз, отводит её руку в сторону и удобно устраивается между её бедёр; первое прикосновение языка подкидывает её с кровати, слишком сильное, слишком внезапное. Тим понимает: он расслабляет язык, широким движением проходится снизу вверх и тут же отплёвывается от вкуса смазки, который скорее всего отдаёт синтетической отдушкой.

Саша фыркает и говорит в потолок:

— Я не считаю это обязательной частью программы.

— Тогда не мешай тем, кто считает, — отвечает Тим и прижимается щекой к её колену.

Саша вяло дрыгает ногой и так же вяло возмущается:

— Вообще-то это моё тело.

— Если ты действительно против, то я перестану, — говорит он и смотрит снизу вверх. Саша задумывается только на мгновение и отрицательно качает головой.

— Может быть утром. Но точно не сейчас, — она зевает, легко толкает Тима ногой и хлопает по второй половине кровати, — Иди сюда.

Он устраивается рядом, закидывает руку Саше на бедро и практически мгновенно засыпает. Саша всегда завидовала этой способности — сама она может проворочаться несколько часов, перед тем, как уснуть.

Но не сегодня: мысли уже вялые и тяжёлые, под кое-как натянутым на них обоих одеялом уже собирается тепло.

Ей нужно встать, чтобы снять линзы, смыть макияж, сделать столько необходимых дел перед сном. Вместо этого Саша переворачивается на живот, вжимается в подушку лицом и засыпает быстро и без лишних мыслей о том, что будет утром.


End file.
